narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Myoken
was the eldest son of . Carrying the will of his grandmother, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, he became a plight on the world until he was sealed into the Pole Star. Centuries later, after his unsealing, he was finally defeated and sealed by both Seireitou Hyūga and Ryun Uchiha.A Shadow in Darkness: Rebirth of Myoken He was the primary and final antagonist of Naruto Delta Omega.End of Naruto Delta Omega Background In his youth, Myoken was the final king of Tsuki no Miyaku — the country once ruled by his grandmother and great-grandfather. According to an ancient tablet discovered in this location, Myoken was a cruel ruler, even in youth, who treated the citizens of the country as slaves. The country came under siege and was eventually completely defeated, dissolving it as a sovereign nation, greatly disillusioning Myoken. At some point, he wreaked havoc on the fledgling shinobi world and was sealed into the Pole Star by his own father, Hamura, with the assistance of his uncle .Naruto Delta Omega: The Vessel of Ragnarök Centuries later, his descendants awakened the Myōgan and his seal came undone, forcing both Seireitou Hyūga and Ryun Uchiha to do battle with him. Through their combined might, the two shinobi not only defeated, but sealed Myoken; containing him within Seireitou's body. Personality Appearance Myoken was a large, muscular human who bore long, brownish-purple hair — which is feather-like in appearance — and brownish-golden eyes. He also possessed a third eye, which was actually a mutant hybrid of his father's Byakugan and his grandmother's Rinnegan: the Myōgan. Like his father and grandmother, he possesses two horns protruding from his forehead. He is also covered in a naturally occurring cursed seal known as the . Myoken wears a series of golden necklaces and a black belt around his waist. The rest of his attire consists of a red sash which is wrapped around his lower extremities. Abilities Myoken was easily one of the most powerful human beings to have ever been born. His prowess in battle were enough to force his legendary father and uncle — and respectively — to seal him away rather than kill him. Upon his battle with Ryun and Seireitou, it is insinuated that Myoken may have some form of immortality, therefore making sealing him the only viable method of defeating him. After revival, he immediately proved himself to be more than a match for all four Yonkō, easily defeating them in bouts of combat. Black Zetsu insinuates that Myoken's sheer power is close to that of the Ten-Tails, making him an overwhelming combatant. Myoken also wields the marking of yang on both of his palms, affording him extraordinary powers. Through his unique curse seal, he can call the chakra of his deceased followers to his body and make them part of himself. Chakra Myoken is noted to have tremendous volumes of chakra at his disposal, which Black Zetsu compared to the power of the Ten-Tails. Ryun Uchiha later backs this up by viewing Myoken's chakra with his Sharingan, confirming it to be composed similarly to a tailed beast's chakra. When released, Myoken's chakra visibly affects his surroundings, causing the very ground to tremble under its power. As noted by Seireitou Hyūga, Myoken's chakra will continue to increase through no manipulation of his own. This means that, uninterrupted, he can gain nearly unlimited amounts of chakra to use against his opponents. This is one of the many factors that allowed him to overwhelm even the combined efforts of Seireitou and Ryun. After sealing Myoken's chakra within himself, Seireitou noted at how incredibly dense Myoken's chakra is in comparison to other chakra he has encountered. Dōjutsu Myōgan The Myōgan was considered a mutant combination of the Byakugan and the Rinnegan, born out of a genetic mutation in Hamura's genes which not only passed on his mother Kaguya's third eye trait, but also a genetic hybrid of both her Byakugan and her Rinnegan. Myoken's dōjutsu was characterized as a third eye on the his forehead, containing a single, featureless, golden-colored eye surrounded by a black sclera. When the Myōgan was activated, Myoken's pupils became encircled by a singular concentric circle. Like its genetic parent, the Rinnegan, and also the Sharingan, the Myōgan was capable of seeing chakra. It was also capable of distinguishing the chakra pathway system in its targets. Its other abilities are currently unknown. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Senjutsu Legacy References Category:Characters